Trembling Hearts
by littlemisssweetheart
Summary: A confussing, complicated tale of a classic love triangle with twisted causes and even more twisted results that will leave you wondering,who will end up with who? DxS DxV
1. Begins the same

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom; if I did I wouldn't even consider canceling it. :(**

**Author: **Evilchik

**Title: **Trembling Hearts

**Rating**: PG-13 will go up to R for chapter 3

**Genre: **Romance,Drama,Angst

**AN:** Just to let you know Danny and the gang are 18. The idea for this story came to me while I was watching an anime that's a little similar.

**Summary:** A confussing, and complicated tale of a classic love triangle with twisted causes and even more twisted results that will leave you wondering,who will end up with who? Nothing is foreshore but one things certain, the lives of these friends will never be the same again.

**Pairings:** Danny/Valerie Danny/Sam

One more thing I just want to thank my wonderful beta summer's rage. GO READ HER FICS NOW

**

* * *

**

**Chapter:1**

**It all begins the same**

* * *

Danny Fenton stood on the parking lot sidewalk waiting for his girlfriend of 3 months Sam Manson to arrive. "8:30" sure he was late but she was even later, they were supposed to meet an hour ago. What could be taking her so long, Sam wasn't one to take hours getting ready for a date. Danny felt a hand land one his shoulders; however it didn't belong to the person he was expecting. 

"Hey Tuck, didn't think I'd see you here" The blue eyed boy greeted his companion.

"I was passing by and noticed that you were here so I figured I'd come over to say Hi and give you a little protection." Tucker slipped a small, thin, wrapper into his friend's hand and pat him on the back.

"Protection? Tucker what are you- TUCKER!" Danny yelled, his face turning a deep shade of red as soon as he realized what Tucker had given him.

"What, you've been dating for a while and this is your last night together before she leaves for summer vacation, anything could happen man."

"So do you always walk around with condoms in your pocket?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Before the young halfa could respond Tuck started running back down the side walk, "Just don't get caught up in the moment and forget to use it, we don't need a Danny Jr. just yet" Tucker shouted before disappearing around the corner.

Danny sighed, his face turning back to it original color. _Sometimes I wonder about that kid._

"What was Tucker shouting about?" a soft female voice spoke behind him. Danny greeted his late guest by placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "What took you so long?" asked Danny in the midst of the kiss, hoping to change the subject.

"Family matters," Sam mumbled back before gently pushing Danny away "Stop avoiding the question."

_Damn._

"Nothing, It was nothing. Just Tucker being... well Tucker." he waved his hand dismissing it hoping Sam would do the same. The pale girl cocked an eyebrow; she had her suspicions, but decided to let it go.

"Whatever," she mumbled grabbing Danny's hand and leading him into the restaurant "Hopefully we still have our reservations"

* * *

_It's so warm tonight_

Valerie Gray lightly ran her hands over the soft, blades of grass as she lay under a tree. She was at the end of an old, secluded biking trail; it was so peaceful, calm, quite, and so… **boring! **There was absolutely **nothing **to do. Damon (AN: that's her dad's name right?) had restricted her from ghost hunting, again, after blowing a hole in the side of their new town house. She couldn't hang out with Tucker since he was on a date with some girl he met on the internet. Star and Paulina were out speed dating and Danny was on a date with Sam.

Valerie's heart sank, _Danny's on a date with Sam. _Sure they had been dating for a while, almost a year actually, and Sam was far from still being her enemy, but Valerie couldn't help feeling somewhat jealous. It was partly her fault they got together in the first place.

_**Flashback:**_

_The caramel skinned ghost hunter was once again chasing Phantom and he, once again, had managed to get a good distance away from her. Valerie sped up aiming her gun at the back of Phantom's head. She moved her finger to pull the trigger, but something stopped her._

_**Instead of shooting him, try following him Val; you might find something interesting.**_

_Valerie paused on her glider for a moment thinking it over. If she followed him it might lead to a hide out, she might even be able to find something useful; like a weakness. Going against her usual tactics Valerie sped up and went low following Phantom. Seeing Valerie was no longer in sight the young ghost flew behind a tree._

_What Valerie saw next shocked and confused her. Two rings appeared around Phantom's waist, slowly moving outward turning him into-.She gasped and jumping out of her hiding spot making her presence known._

"_Danny!"_

_Being the gung-ho fighter she was, Valerie shook off her confusion and began firing random shots at Danny. Although he had turned into Phantom to avoid the blasts he somehow turned back into Fenton and managed to get snagged in the arm. Noticing the blood trickling down from Danny's wound, Valerie stopped abruptly. Backing into a tree across from where Danny was standing Valerie slid down into a seated position. Danny made a motion to speak, but Valerie held up a gloved hand silencing him. She glared, aiming her gun again._

"_Start explaining" she ordered "and fast" _

_**End Flashback**_

Danny had started from the beginning answering every question Valerie threw his way. After she found out Danny's secret it took her months to really be able to wrap her mind around it all and during that time she avoided him completely. This gave Sam the opportunity and the time she needed to finally confess her feelings.

_But I shouldn't care I'm over him_

_**Says you**_

_I am; we're close friends and nothing more_

_**Keep telling yourself that**_

_It's true!_

_**L-I-A-R liar **_

_Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about. I don't like Danny that way_

_**Then explain the sinking feeling**_

_I'm just lonely that's all_

_**Whatever helps you sleep at night………liar**_

_Shut the hell up!_

The ghost hunter flipped over onto her stomach plucking at strands of grass. She didn't care what the back of her mind said, she was definitely over Danny.

* * *

Sam stared blankly out the window of the restaurant and let out another sigh. 

"Sam"

She had this uneasy, hollow sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Saaam"

She had the feeling that something bad was about to happen, something tragic. But she didn't wanna say anything to Danny just yet.

**"Sam" **Danny snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face waking her from her thoughts.

"You ok?" he asked

"Fine, I just keep thinking about how I'm leaving tomorrow" She lied

"It won't be that bad"

"Yeah right, a month on a cruise with my parents…not that bad"

"It's gonna be a pretty big ship, who says you have to be around your parents at all"

"You don't get it, my parents chose this trip, which means it's going to be full of snobby, preppy, rich kids" She rolled her eyes "I can see it know, a ship covered with hundreds of Paulinas"

Sam put her face in her hands "God just kill me"

Danny smirked "I dunno a ship covered with hundreds of Paulinas sounds good to me" Sam playfully punched Danny in the arm. "Jerk"

* * *

Danny traveled down the sidewalk after walking Sam home. He flipped open his cell and decided to try calling Valerie again. She left him numerous messages yesterday, but had yet to pick up any of his return calls. 

_No answer_

Danny stopped walking a minute trying to decide what to do. Turning he glanced back at Sam's house. Danny would rather spend more time with his girlfriend before she left and he could easily sneak in once he was Phantom, but he was a little worried about Valerie. People don't usually leave five messages in a row for no reason. Reluctantly, the ghost boy proceeded back down the sidewalk. . After thinking it over he chose to check on Valerie, she was his friend and Danny never let a friend down. She'd probably be at theold bike trail he usually saw her there when he patrolled the city.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here" 

Still on her stomach Valerie looked up from the shallow hole she had created in the grass to see Danny approaching her.

"Hey" she responded

"Why didn't you answer your phone yesterday?" he asked

"So you finally called back huh"

"Well yeah, you left like three messages in a row" Danny laid down next to her "What's wrong"

"Nothing"

"Come on Val we both know I know you better then that"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk" _I missed your voice_

"Is it about your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend! Were did you hear that?"

"Paulina"

Valerie rolled her eyes _That girl-_"I've hung out with him a few times, but we're not dating." She rolled on her back and looked up at the clouds like Danny. "He asked me out yesterday and I'm thinking about rejecting him…I dunno."

There was silence between the two for a while before Valerie stood up and walked to the very edge of the trail, the view overlooked the city. "I've decided to say no to him. It wouldn't be fair to accept him if I don't mean it." Danny, who now stood next to her, nodded in silent agreement "Great view," he commented. Valerie looked up at Danny who now stood at least six inches taller then her. _When did he get so tall? _When did little ol' frail, freshman Danny grow to be so strong and handsome. How did she miss it? Continuing to stare Valerie realized something, she had been right. She no longer liked Danny. No, her high school girl crush was gone.

She… was in love.

* * *

AN: so you love it? like it? hate it? think it should bruns in hell cause it sucks so bad? tell meh 

RxR


	2. Evanescence

AN: Hello everybody, thank you for reading my story glad you like it. here's chapter 2 and thanks again to my beta. I'm sorry the chapter is so short. 

Disclaimer:( me no own danny phantom

notes:

**sound effects or strong expressions**

**_song lyrics_**

_events that are happening at the same time as an other events_

(outside conversations)

* * *

**Chapter:2**

**Evanescence(slowly fading)**

**

* * *

You have a new message from Tucker at 8:30 a.m.**

**You have a new message from Tucker at 8:30 a.m.**

**You have a new message fr-**

Finally fed up with the repetitive robotic voice Danny groggily emerged from under the covers, and played his message.

"Where are you? You do realize today is Saturday and that Sam leaves **today**, at 9:30..." 

"Shit" He had completely forgot. Danny looked toward the clock afraid of what it might say: **8:50. **"Double shit" suddenly feeling wide awake he sprang from his bed "Sam's gonna kill me for this" he groaned putting on his clothes as fast as possible and flew out the door, literally. Hoping he'd have enough time to make a special stop before Sam left for the summer.

* * *

"Have a nice day and thank you for shopping at McKay Jewelers" Once outside Danny opened the bag and pulled out a sliver necklace with a lavender heart shaped cub pendant on it. He had caught Sam looking at it a couple of times, although she'd never admit it.

"Hey," blue eyes met green as Danny turned around to face Valerie.

"Nice necklace, it's for Sam?" she asked looking at the object Danny still held in his hand.

"Yeah, saw her looking at it when we'd come here, so I got it for her." Putting the beautiful necklace away Danny raised any eyebrow eyeing Valerie's outfit. She wore a form fitting white dress, the hem ending no where near her knees. He didn't know why but something about girls in short skirts always caught his attention. To accent her dress Valerie had on a very light green, crop jacket and a white gold necklace with an emerald pendant that matched her eyes. To top it off her hair wasn't pushed back by her usual head band. The long onyx strands framed her face, the contrast in color bringing out her sea green eyes. Danny smirked; Valerie always had this way of affecting him without really trying. Immediately feeling guilty he averted his eyes suddenly finding the buildings very interesting.

"So, why are you dressed like that? A date?" Danny asked her.

"No, I have an interview today"

"Oh, sure" he teased "It must be something good if you're trying to lie about it"

Valerie narrowed her eyes, but couldn't keep back a smile "I'm telling you the truth"

"Hey, it's okay if you don't want to tell me, I understand" Danny smirked again when Valerie rolled her eyes, "_boys_."

"What about you? I didn't think **ANYBODY **could get you up this early. That girl must have you well trained."

"Not exactly, she's going on a cruse for summer vacation; I'm seeing her off"

"Oh yeah, she told me about that"

"Well I gotta go," Danny shouted over his shoulder as he ran "talk to you later".

"Danny wait" Valerie's voiced made him stop. He turned around waiting for her to continue. Before she could catch herself she blurted out. "Did you know... today's... my... birthday."

* * *

_A thin, young girl with creamy white skin stood on the sidewalk a few blocks away from were the ship was anchored; waiting. She sighed and checked the clock for the umpteenth time, he was late again. She tried calling him again but he wasn't answering and she was leaving soon. Sitting on a bench near by, she glanced over at the hot dog stand. Her eyes fell on the dark skinned boy in a red cap; at least he made it on time. An __ear-splitting__, screech snapped her from her thoughts. Turning her neck so quickly it could've snapped, she stare d at the out of control van heading her way in horror, too shocked to react. She jumped from the bench, just in time landing sharply on her legs. The van, trying to gain control, slammed into the bench knocking it off its hinges and sending it flying. The girl desperately tried to move her body, but it was coming too fast, and her legs wouldn't respond without pain. _

_She had avoided the car, but couldn't get out of the path of the bench hurtling toward her. Knocking her off her balance Sam was sent heralding into an opposing tree, her body crumbling to the ground in a heap. An echoing voice called out her name as she faded into unconsciousness. A single word escaped her lips as everything went black. _

_"Danny" _**xx**

* * *

Upon learning it was her birthday Danny had drug Valerie into the jewelry store and told her to pick out her favorite piece. Of course she'd politely refused but Danny didn't take no for an answer.

"Hmm...Ah that one looks nice" Valerie pointed to a simple ring. It was silver with two bands crisscrossing each other, but they were so closed they almost overlapped.

"A ring?"

"No?" Valerie was slightly confused, he told her to pick what she wanted. Thinking for a second she realized what Danny was getting at. A ring for her birthday _was_ kind of odd, considering they weren't dating. "You're right, sorry" she sighed looking for something else.

Changing his mind, Danny picked up the ring Valerie had just selected handing it to the clerk "I'll take this one." The salesperson inspected the ring before scanning it, waiting patently for Danny to pay.

Valerie looked at him a little skeptical "Are you sure, but..."

"Getting you something you don't want wouldn't make much sense now would it?" Danny bought the ring handing it to Valerie, who slipped it on her finger. She held up her hand admiring the handy work smiling.

"Thanks Danny"

"No problem, but you have to spend twice as much for _my _birthday"

"Fair enough"

Suddenly remembering he had to meet Sam Danny rushed off shouting a farewell as he went.

* * *

_The drunk driver fell out of his car, grabbing his fallen license plate he managed to disappear around the corner in all the commotion. He ran as fast as his wobbly legs would carry him, his mind racing. He staggered over to an alleyway leaning against a wall for support. Gilt was getting to him turning his stomach upside down causing him to vomit, a mixture of partly digested food spilled on to the sidewalk. The man continued to run, his conscience getting to him. It was calling him a coward for running, telling him he was a peace of shit. _

_The ongoing abuse from his mind was giving him a headache, stopping he began to pant feeling even more woozy. The world around him began to look as if it were melting. The lilac eyes of his victim flashed before him as he passed out into the dirt. _

* * *

(She was only eighteen right?)

(Yeah, poor girl; I feel for her family)

(Where _is_ her family?)

(Probably on the ship)

Danny landed in an ally turning back into his human counterpart, he ran toward the string of shops were he was to meet Sam hoping he wasn't too late. As he neared the shops, searching for his girlfriend he noticed she was nowhere in sight. A siren sounded as the ambulance sped away catching his attention. _What happen?_ Danny turn to the scene the ambulance had just left, walking toward the large crowd of people. _Maybe Sam's in there._ He called out her name, but no one answered him. As he made his way through the crowd, yellow caution tape stopped him. Danny started at the sidewalk in shock, it was stained with blood, broken glass and wood was every where. Panic froze him in his tracks, _What if Sam-_

As if reading his thoughts the police man began speaking into the walkie talkie "We were able to identify the girl by the items on her person as Samantha Manson, Age 18."

* * *

Sam lay in the hospital bed as still as a corpse, bloody and bruised. The doctors worked hard, trying to keep her condition stable.

_**Embraced by the gentle breeze. **_

Outside her room, Danny fell to the floor hands balled up in fists so tight, his knuckles turned white. Burning tears dripped from his eyes onto the hospital floor.

_**The heart that loves you…suffocates**_

Tucker sat in a corner; no tears fell down his face. He was still, and silent, he couldn't believe this was happening. Tucker felt he was detached from himself, none of this was real.

_**Bidding the season farewell…...**_

He saw Mr. and Mrs. Manson huddled together crying silently, the tears racking their bodies. Tucker noticed Sam's grandmother crying out softly, overcome by sadness, but none of it was real. It couldn't be.

_**There's no going back to the gentle days covered by your arms**_

Valerie stood at the entrance of the waiting room silently staring in disbelief.

_**A faint summer memory remains…**_

Tears trickling down her face and falling on the ring Danny had bought her, causing it to glisten in the dim light.

_**The fireworks won't extinguish **_

_**Even now**_

* * *

AN: omg sam! yeah that's right she got hit by a car, but is she dead? is she alive? is she paralyzed? does she have amnesia? well that's for me to know and you to find out hope you liked it and don't forget to review 

**xxyou may have been confused about this part. it's not a flashback. the car crash was happening while danny was with valerie(this is relivent later)**


End file.
